A retractable top for an automotive vehicle typically includes at least two panels hinged for movement between an extended position disposed end to end to cover a passenger compartment and a retracted or stowed position disposed in a compartment behind the passenger compartment. The panels typically abut to define a gap or seam in which a water management structure in the form of a seal is positioned to prevent liquid from leaking between the panels and into the passenger compartment. It remains desirable to provide an improved water management system for directing water between the seam and an exterior area of the vehicle.